Unexpected
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [CS] Set after [1.08  Chuck Versus The Truth] She hadn’t expected any of it.


**Unexpected**

**[[Chuck [CS Set after [S1 'Chuck Versus The Truth' She hadn't expected any of it.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my waffling, drabble and the plot of this fic.**_

**A/N:- "AWESOME" show. Here's just a short drabble-type piece. I wish they'd start categories here for all the great new shows this season!**

She hadn't expected to join the CIA. She hadn't been one of those kids who used to hang around with the boys at the back of the playground in elementary school playing cops and robbers and pretending to catch bad guys. In fact, if anything, she had been the exact opposite – one of the girly girls more interested in dressing up and playing princess but when her intelligence had gotten her into one of the top universities in the country to study law she had somehow shown up on the Company's radar and the rest was history.

She hadn't expected to cross the line and give into the physical attraction with her partner Bryce Larkin but being an Agent was lonely work and when you spend that amount of time with someone and knowing that every day could be your last something was bound to happen and happen it did for months and months until they both convinced themselves that what they had was real. Then he went off the grid and ended up dead.

She hadn't expected the lines to blur again during her first mission after Bryce's death. She hadn't done a prolonged undercover operation like this before and leading a double life whilst training and protecting someone to do the same took a lot of getting used to but Chuck was a nice guy with that innocent quality about him that was endearing and even though they were just pretending she suddenly found that she no longer had to pretend to be happy in his company, she _was_ happy and real happiness was such a rare thing to her.

She hadn't expected Chuck to catch her off guard and confront her like that. She had just shot the perp and was distracted with making sure they got the right antidote when he'd come right out and trapped her in a corner. He had no idea how hard she had to fight the truth and come to terms with the fact that hurting his feelings was one thing but compromising herself as an agent was another. With all the things she had gone through in her life surely seeing Chuck with Lou wasn't going to be that hard?

She hadn't expected to breakdown and cry. She'd been through shootouts, hostage situations, torture and she ended up being _that_ girl who cried over a guy but the truth was that mentally battling against the effects of the incredibly powerful drug had weakened her emotions and she was exhausted, exhausted from resisting and tired of pretending. It wasn't fair that in her line of work she could never have somebody and now she couldn't even have a pretend somebody. She knew it wasn't fair to Chuck. The fact he had been forced into this spy business restricted his life already and their pretend relationship was only holding him back further but it also wasn't fair to her. She never got to be herself, show the one person she cared about how she really felt, tell him that for her it wasn't all an act, let him know that he might not have chosen to become a spy but in a way neither had she.

She hadn't expected him to be standing at the door. He had been in that café with Lou when she had last seen him, being himself happy and …… relaxed something he never was around her. She didn't know whether it was because she was CIA or whether it was just her but he was always nervous and slightly scared when he saw her. She wished it could be different … but then she generally wished a lot of things could be different.

She hadn't expected to turn round and see him see her cry.

He stood there mouth slightly open in shock and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sarah?"

She wiped a hand across her face and smiled like she meant it. "Hey! What's up?"

Chuck lifted up a bag he was carrying. "It's your jacket. You left it at my place the other night." He said putting it down on a table. There was an awkward silence.

"Thanks." She said giving him a smile over her shoulder as she picked up a tray and headed back to the counter.

"Sarah? Is everything alright?"

She paused and dug deep for every inch of composure that she could muster before turning back round. "Oh yeah of course….. it's just the onions. From the hot dogs. I was just done chopping them up."

She watched his face relax as he bought her story. "Oh okay. Well, I'll see you around." He said raising a hand in a gesture of goodbye as he left the restaurant.

She hadn't expected him to see through her, her a professionally trained CIA Agent and gifted actress. But he did - though he didn't show it.

He hadn't expected to have to even consider the possibility that his instincts might be stronger than truth serum.

And the unexpected confused the hell out of him.

A/N:- As always all comments are appreciated!


End file.
